Amanda O'Neill
Amanda O'Neill (アマンダ・オニール, Amanda Onīru) is a supporting character featured in the Little Witch Academia series. She is voiced by Arisa Shida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Marianne Miller in the English version of the anime. Appearance Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange hair with amaranth undertones that points upwards. Her eyebrows have the same light red color and her eyes are bright green. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a jacket and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. Like her friends Constanze and Jasminka, she completes her uniform with a green sash and hatband. She wears grayish-brown sports shoes with white laces. When not in her uniform, she usually wears a pale blue tank top, along with dark blue shorts. Concept art that Amanda originally wore red high-top sneakers instead of grayish-brown sports shoes. Personality Amanda is by her own description a "rebel". An unruly and fun-loving girl, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality ("Who cares how it gets done if it gets done?") and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time (particularly broom flying class), she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it ("Fly free or don't fly at all"). Amanda is very athletic, being a tomboy with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a broom (a talent that led Akko to ask if she wanted to be a "broom dancer" when she finished school, in response, Amanda said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun). She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomaniac, as she was seen to steal both in The Enchanted Parade and "Don't Stop Me Now". While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. Background Amanda was born in America and eventually found interest in Luna Nova. While there, she became roommates with Jasminka Antonenko and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger. In some point prior to the Enchanted Parade movie, she was found guilty of breaking and entering; attempting to steal from Luna Nova. She has also exhibited an interest in athletics and dancing, as she's shown to be extremely agile. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Like other Luna Nova Witches, Amanda is skillful in magic. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Amanda has average skill in using Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically transmogrify her clothes as well as that of others into any other type of clothing she desired as well as enchanting them. She can also use the same spell to change her hairstyle. ***'Flower Spell': Amanda can transmogrify an object into any type of flowers she desire and even conjure flowers out of thin air. ***'Object Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically transmogrify an object into any other type of objects she desire as well as enchanting them. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Amanda can conjure powerful energy barrier at will. **'Object Control Magic': Amanda can magically manipulate objects from distance without touching them. **'Flying Spell': Amanda can fly with her magic broom where unlike her peers, her flight style is noted to be reckless by Professor Nelson, as she enjoys flying more freely. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Amanda can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into a better version of it. *'Athleticism': With or without her broom, Amanda is very agile, able to easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. *'Martial Arts': Amanda demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combined fencing and her natural agility. Equipments *'Magic Broom': Amanda possesses a magic broom which enables her to fly. *'Magic Wand': Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band. She can even fuse it with a bent rapier to create a larger, dual-bladed sword. Comparisons with Ryūko Matoi It has repeatedly shown that Amanda's character resembles Ryuko Matoi (the main protagonist of the Kill la Kill franchise which also created by Studio Trigger) in several aspects, namely personality, appearance, and reputation as juvenile delinquents. They said that similarities are even more apparent with Amanda's hairstyle which greatly looks identical to Ryūko's when she is fully synchronized with Senketsu (albeit with orange and amaranth coloration as opposed to black and vermilion). Hilariously, as seen in two of the following images below, they are shown to have identical facial expressions. Amanda_and_Ryūko_with_similar_eating_expressions.png|Amanda and Ryūko with similar eating expressions. Amanda and Ryūko with the same tiny angry badass expressions.png|Amanda and Ryūko with the same tiny angry badass expressions. 20180624 183709.png Gallery Images Gifs Amanda dodging traps.gif|Amanda dodging traps Amanda Broom Dancing LWA.gif|Broom Dance demonstrations Trivia *Amanda's hairstyle looks similar to Fubuki Atsuya's from the Inazuma Eleven series. External links * Navigation Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Magical Girls